


something good

by ghostwit



Category: One Piece
Genre: :rolling_eyes:, Character Study, Established Relationship, Law is arospec as always!, Little bit hurt/comforty but in an . introspective way, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Unspecified timeline but if Stampede can get shoehorned in so can this!, Vaguelyyy., but also... vague relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: "Mm," Sanji presses a sloppy kiss beneath Law's ear, right at the point where his jaw meets his skull, "I like the way you talk."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	something good

"Mm," Sanji presses a sloppy kiss beneath Law's ear, right at the point where his jaw meets his skull, "I like the way you talk." 

"Yeah?" Law laughs, a low, rumbling purr of a thing without a hint of seduction, only amusement, that stirs warm honey in Sanji's chest. 

"M-hm," he hums, "not rough like the marimo." His tongue darts from between thin lips, pressing softly against Law's earrings--comparing, maybe, snug hoops to jangling, elongated teardrops--before retreating into his mouth. Zoro grumbles from a couple feet away on the bed, arm lifted over his head to shield from the invasive streaks of morning sunlight.

"Something kind of…"--he roots around for the word, licking along the roof of his mouth--"posh to it," he murmurs, sliding down his back a little from where he props himself against stark tattoos and sun-warmed skin, the effort of holding himself upright a little too much. 

Law doesn't know what he'd done to get this kind of Sanji this morning, all soft edges and syrupy words as he twines around him and mutters sleepy praises into his ears, but it sets him equal parts at ease and stiffening with discomfort. Zoro seems surprised too, never a man to miss his sleep, yet still rolling over onto his side to gaze up at this pliant, doting Sanji, something warm and unfathomably  _ deep _ resting in his half-lidded stare. 

Law tries to meet it over his shoulder, but the swordsman's eye stays fixed on the smooth planes of pale skin and the curtain on golden hair that smothers itself against Law's back. Sanji can feel the gaze and he groans, sending low vibration up his spine and into the surgeon’s hairline, making Law let out a little chitter of pleasure, accompanied with a shiver. Sanji smirks against his back at that; Law can feel the parting of lips and the hard jut of teeth. 

Zoro's stare flicks up, then, losing some of its dreamy quality as it finds purchase in Law's golden irises. Something passes there, definitely fond, an understanding with some sort of innate sense to it, but different from the look he affords Sanji, even with his back turned. He's grinning, too, seeming to have matched Sanji in another one of their strange moments of intuition, and at that point Law decides the strain on his neck to continue craning for their little staring contest isn't worth it; He turns his head back towards the window.

There’s more hands on him, now, one warm, broad palm smoothing over the severe slope of his narrow hip bone, settling into the v-cut of his abdomen as he slumps a little, spine curling in a stunning display of poor posture for someone with such an immaculate understanding of the human body. 

“Morning, Trafalgar,” Zoro all but purrs into his ear, sleepy and content. Law grimaces. “View’s nice, ain’t it?” he continues, fingers stroking the hem of his sweatpants, a nudge of his head keeping Law’s gaze fixed out the window. Morning sweeping in sorbet hues over the clean, generic ceramic rooftops of the town, an incidental view made possible by the odd positioning of the inn, built halfway into the hills that ensconce the quaint settlement. 

It’s not what he’s talking about, though, and Law knows it, with the way he can feel Sanji’s head rolling against his back to land in the swordsman’s lap with a happy sigh. Zoro’s palm is nearly unbearably warm against the hard planes of his upper thigh where it’s slipped beneath his waistband, in contrast to the cool length of Sanji’s abdomen pressing up against the small of his back, his languid fingers coming to rest possessively over the opposite hip. 

Like the first drop of rain of a looming storm, Law realizes that they are in love.  _ Oh.  _ It slides down his cheek, nestling in the cut of his jaw where a tear would come to rest. He thinks briefly--in that all-consuming way of life flashing before one’s eyes--of his parents, brown strands tucked neatly behind patient ears with a sure hand, hands clasped and heads nestled against shoulders, slipping into hollows designed and carved alike with a quiet, warm ease. 

And here, somewhere in the gouges of the scratches they’ve made in each other, Law finds himself, warmed and cradled without demand, without bargain. Wanted as he is, space made around him, for him, another awful, burning hole he’s molded in someone. 

He stiffens again, head dropping to his shoulder along a taut neck while Sanji cranes forward again to scrape teeth slowly along his spine, carving him too. There’s something dirty simmering inside him, guilt and fear and broken skin, haematic reds staining daylily whites. Another heart--just the one, of course, what is  _ love _ if not to share a single core?--pushed into his clumsy, cold-stiffened fingers by generous hands, he wants nothing more than to dash it to the ground with a snarl and let its blood stain the cuffs of his pants. It’s--too much, maybe--

“Thank you,” he gasps, warmth blooming alongside the tightness in his chest. Zoro’s fingers curl into the flesh of his upper thigh. Sanji presses a kiss into the small of his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Woof. Old draft I cleaned up because my upload schedule has went to shit, hehe, sorry--that's also why it's a little on the short side. I have a very specific dynamic for these three in my head and I'm not sure I quite got it, but, uhh, I can work it out as I go. Hope you didn't mind it anyway.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment if you'd like! 
> 
> hazeism.tumblr.com


End file.
